One More Time.......
by pixie cheek
Summary: Wait and see!!..............


  
Harry soared higher into the dark, velvet sky on his Firebolt.  
He had finally convinced The Dursleys to allow him to ride his broom during the middle of the night.  
The Dursleys still weren't too impressed with the idea. The only reason why they gave in was because Harry threatened to tell his Godfather, Sirius Black, that he wasn't happy.  
Suddenly a huge bird appeared, and it swooped down, trying to grab Harry.  
Harry, reacting quickly, did a sharp turn.  
Panicking, Harry went back down to dismount, but then the bird came back again to swoop Harry off. This time Harry wasn't as quick.  
The bird pushed Harry off, and soon, Harry found himself falling.  
He stretched out his hands, trying to break his fall, but with a sharp crack, Harry hit the ground head first...........  
  
When Harry awoke again, it was daytime.  
Harry sat up, how long had he been sitting out here for??  
Then he remembered how he had been attacked by that vicious bird and how he fell off his broom.  
He checked himself out. There wasn't a bruise in sight, not even a tiny scratch. In fact, he was as healthy as before! He didn't feel any pain at all!  
Harry looked up and saw solid gold gates with wings, floating towards him through the clouds.  
Harry shook his head. He must have been imagining things. Harry looked up, and yet, the same scene was right there in front of him.  
Harry didn't want to, he didn't even tell his body to, but he slowly stood up and floated up to the gates. * Am I dreaming??* Harry wondered as he floated closer and closer to the gate, like a magnet drawing paper clips.  
As Harry came closer to the gate, a sweet, friendly feeling surrounded him.  
Harry fingered the handle of the gate. * Why am I doing this??* Harry wondered as he opened the gate.  
All of a sudden, he found himself in a cosy living room with a crackling fire. There were over stuffed couches, books and bookshelves and......  
Harry looked closely at one of the pictures hanging up on the wall. There was a lady with wild orangey/red hair and stunning green eyes and a man with messy black hair, similar to Harry's, and glasses were proudly holding a baby with the same messy hair as his father, just a little less hair.  
* That baby looks like me!!* Harry realized. * It IS me! This is weird* Harry shook his head.  
Harry had never been here before, but he KNEW this place, as if he had been here before.  
Harry walked into the kitchen, and a beautiful aroma of pancakes, toast and eggs wafted up Harry's nose.  
Harry felt his stomach rumble, and remembered he hadn't had anything to eat for ages.  
The lady Harry recognised from the picture looked down at Harry from the stove where she was cooking. " Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?"  
Harry nodded bewildered. * What's happening??* He thought as he sat onto a chair.  
The man that was also from the picture peeked at Harry from behind the paper and grinned. " Good morning Harry! We have alot of catching up to do!"  
Harry rubbed his eyes. The man that just talked to him looked just like him! Harry scratched his head in confusion. Now really, what was going on???  
The lady put a plate of the most delicious looking pancakes in front of Harry before placing one in front of the man, then in front of her.  
The man put down the newspaper and both the man and the woman started gobbling down their breakfast.  
The woman looked at Harry as she slipped her fork into her mouth. " Aren't you hungry dear??"  
Harry frowned. Now he was really confused. Where was he?? What was he doing here? How did he get here??  
But the question that came out of his mouth was the one that was most important of all, well to him anyway.  
" Who are you??"  
The lady glanced at the man as if she question * should we tell him??*. Then, as if they had read each others mind they both looked at Harry and grinned.  
" We're your parents!!"  
  
The next few days of Harry's life was the best few days of his life.  
Although there were still heaps of questions spinning through his head, Harry didn't ask them incase it destroyed the fun he was having.  
Not once in those days did Harry even think of Ron, Hermione and DEFINETLY not the Dursleys!  
They did what every family was meant to do.  
They went and played and watched Quidditch matches, went to Hogsmeade and had some butterbeers, played exploding snap, de-gnomed the garden, cooked BBQ's ( do witches and wizards have BBQs??) and everything else that Harry had always dreamed of doing with his family.  
The days whizzed by, and Harry grew more and more to love his family, more than he ever have thought he would.  
Soon enough, two weeks had gone by and that night, The Potters we're doing their own thing by the fire. Lilly was knitting, James was reading the paper and Harry was cleaning his broomstick.  
Suddenly there was a clash an a bang noise that came from the backyard.  
" Bummer! I forgot to lock the back door!" James said, putting down the paper.  
Harry got up. " Don't worry dad, I'll close it!"  
Harry ran to the back door.  
" AAARGHHH!!" Harry cried as he stumbled on the vacuum cleaner.  
He landed with a thud on the concrete outside.  
Almost instantly, a bright, white light blinded Harry, but instead of feeling confused and angry, Harry felt at rest, totally relaxed and peaceful. It was as if the light was guiding him to be the kind and gentle side of him.  
As the light died down, Harry found himself on top of a tall flight of stairs surrounded in clouds with his mum and dad by his side.  
" Dad, Mum. What's going on??" Harry asked nervously.  
Both his parents had tears trickling down their cheeks.   
" It's time for you to go back to the real world Harry," Lilly whispered, kissing her son on his head.  
Harry felt tears sting his eyes. He wiped them away viciously. " What are you talking about mum?? Dad??"   
James patted his son on his back. " You'll understand when you get back to the real world,"  
Harry felt frustrated. " What real world?? What are you talking about?"  
The Harry found himself floating down the flight of stairs. " NO!! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you! MUM! DAD!!" Harry reached out to grab his mum's outstretched hand, but their fingertips brushed as the Harry jerked back even quicker.  
" I don't wanna go! Let me stay!" Harry cried, tears pouring down his face.  
His parents were also crying.   
" You're everything we wanted you to be Harry!" James called.  
" We are so proud of you! We love you!" Lilly called again.  
" DAD!!MUM!! Please come back!" Harry cried desperately as they turned into tiny speaks in the distance.   
" WE LOVE YOU HARRY!" They called, barely even heard over Harry's sobs.  
" I-I love you too!!" Harry whispered as he completely lost sight of them. Tears flowed un-controllably. " I love you too!"  
There was a jolt, then Harry found himself falling once again, but Harry didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to see his parents one more time........one more time............  
  
" OH MY GOODNESS!! HE'S COMING BACK!!" He heard a voice that sounded like Hermione's squeal.  
Harry opened his eyes. There were people looking down at him excitedly, worriedly and everything else that you can this of. His vision was blurry.  
" Harry!! Your alive!!" Ron yelled.  
Harry tried sitting up, but in return got a splitting headache. He went back down again.  
Mrs Weasley pushed her way to the front and hugged Harry tightly. " Oh Harry, we're so, so glad you're alright!"  
" Here Harry, put on your glasses!" Hermione said overjoyed, handing him his glasses.  
Harry slipped them on and sat up, despite the dizzy spells and headache.  
He looked around and saw he was in a white room ( Harry guessed a Hospital wing ) with the Weasleys and Hermione grinning down at him and the Dursleys in the corner looking a bit disappointed.  
" Wh-what happened??" Harry asked fuzzily.  
" You had a broom accident," Ginny explained.   
" We came to pick you up, but you weren't in your room so we went out to the back and you were all covered in blood and you looked dead!" Ron butted in.  
" So then we called the hospital to come and get you, then we had to sit and wait on this un comfortable plastic chairs outside until the doctors came for your results," Fred joined in.  
" Then the doctors came out and they said you were in a coma and they weren't sure when you were gonna snap outta it!" George added.  
" I didn't hear about it 'till the day after they found you. It was posted all over the newspapers!" Hermione gushed.  
" Hang on a minute!" Harry interrupted. " How long have I been in a coma for?"  
" Two weeks," Percy said pompously.  
* Two weeks??* Harry thought. * That's how long I stayed with my parents!*  
" Alright, Harry's alright now. Now shoo so he can get some rest!" Mrs Weasley ordered as she trundled out with everyone trailing after her.  
Ron and Hermione gave Harry one last grin before walking out.  
Harry leaned back on his pillows.   
* I've been in a coma for two weeks and yet I have been with my parents for two weeks* Harry calculated. * The real world. So this must be the real world. And that means.....does that mean I was in Heaven??* Harry pondered. Then Harry laughed.   
" Now I'm just being stupid!" He said out loud as allowed himself to fall asleep.  
  
( A/N: Hmm, lets see. All the charactors belong to J.KROWLING. Please r/r, it took me a while to think of the plot. I have a dilemma. You see, I have ideas, sometimes really good ones, but I can't seem to interpret them into a fic good enough, as I am not a very good auther. So I was wondering if I could team up with someone. I think of the ideas and they can interpret them into a fic. I know it sounds a bit tricky and we need alot of co-operation to get this going, but I believe if your a good writer and we work togther, our fics will be great. If your interested plz e-mail me: pixie_puppyz@hotmail.com  
Thanks heaps!!  
  



End file.
